Secrets
by sanaazzy
Summary: During her stay at Manticore and the breeding program Max and Alec form a relationship. Now outside and back with Logan, Alec returns and wants her back. MA
1. home sweet home

**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything

**Chapter 1**

'_Home sweet home' _Max thought bitterly as she entered her small grey walled cell. Looking around at the miniature cell which contained nothing but a cot with chains so it could be anchored if needed to sleep in, Max felt like crying. Ten years she had tried to keep away from this place, ten years she had spent hiding and looking over her shoulder, but here she was back where it all started. Ten years completely wasted.

"Wow this sucks" Max spoke to the empty cell. As she lay on the cot she examined her new room at Manticore and all the memories came flooding back, the training, the sparing, the propaganda and brainwashing classes, the tank, Ben, Tinga, and Zack.

"Oh god…Zack" she whimpered. Shutting her eyes tightly she lay in a foetal position as sobs racked her small body; thoughts of Zack bombarding her thoughts.

She remembered waking up in the infirmary with Renfro standing over her with a sick smile on her face obviously pleased with herself for capturing two 09 escapees, something Lydecker had been trying to do for the last ten years and had failed immensely.

"You've both come home to us" Renfro had said

Guilt cursed through her. It was her fault that Zack was dead. If she had been more careful and hadn't got on shot Zack would not feel the need to sacrifice himself to save her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Zack" she whispered softly to the empty cold cell.

"Lights out 452" the guard told her as he looked through the bars on her cell door. The guards go around checking the cells to see if the occupants were still there. Ignoring him she turned to face the wall so her back was to him and forced herself to stop the tears. She had been back at Manticore for two months, the first few weeks was the recovery period, this was the time when they left her to rest and to let her body restore itself after the heart transplant. Recently it had been the torture _'why the hell doesn't she just brainwash me, what's with all the torture techniques, I'm sure she has no problems with me becoming the perfect soldier'_ Max thought sourly.

'_My life sucks everyone thinks I'm dead that's probably why Syl and Krit won't pull any rescue missions. OC, Sketchy, Herbal and Logan, I just hope they're all ok.'_

"Logan" Max murmured the name of the man she loved to the dark cell. She had wondered how he was and how he had taken the news of her demise. Knowing that he was safe back at his penthouse thanks to Syl and Krit she felt a bit better.

'_I gotta get out of here'_ she thought determinedly _'I want my strange little life back, I miss everyone OC, Sketchy, Herbal heck even Normal with his bip bip bip and missy miss all the time, I miss Logan, I need to get back to Logan.'_

Jumping off the bed she folded her bunk to the wall and anchored it up. She removed a tool from the springs of the bunk and crouched on the floor. Max uses the tool to poke and saw at the cement between the large bricks in the wall.

Working away for a few hours she finally decided to get some rest knowing she would have to wake up early tomorrow to officially start her training.

**Next morning**

"452 and 595 on the mat now" A trainer screamed. Max got out of the circle and made her way to the mat. Turning to face her opponent she noticed that he was taller and probably had fifty pounds on her, his jet black hair and blue eyes made him quite good looking. Max made the first move; she blurred towards him and threw a punch at his head which he side-stepped, before she could recover his leg connected with her stomach hard causing her to bend over the wind momentarily knocked out of her.

Standing upright she moved towards him again and managed to get in a kick and two punches, furious at letting the 09er get some hits in, the X5 went into a fury of powerful punches and kicks successfully knocking her down to the ground.

"What's the matter 452? Still recuperating?" he taunted

"Bite me" Max retorted, disgusted at herself for being on the ground and at his mercy.

"Must've given you a lousy heart" he sneered as if she hadn't spoken.

Enraged she tried to manoeuvre from under him but failed, he was good he left no way of escape. Frustrated she resulted in fighting dirty by drawing her head back as far as possible from her position on the floor and slamming it into his nose. As the blinding pain overtook him he jumped up and released his hold on her and clutched his now broken nose.

"Jesus you stupid bitch" he hissed as blood gushed down his front. Not taking any chances Max flipped herself to her feet and faced him hatred shining on her face.

"452" the trainer screamed coming to stand before her forcing her to stand at attention "what the hell was that?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry sir, I got carried away, it won't happen again" she informed him.

"See that it doesn't, dismissed" he spoke roughly to the circle of transgenic's.

Walking through the training ground X5's 494 and 510 walked side by side laughing and talking quietly, both enjoying each others company. Since Manticore discouraged socialization within its grounds unless for training purposes they had to be careful to not be heard or to be seen getting carried away. They attracted a lot of attention from the female population as they walked past each flashing charming flirtatious grins. 494 was tall, lean and muscular with captivating hazel green eyes and dirty blonde hair. 510 was a few inches shorter with jet black hair, brown eyes and a mischievous grin. Leaning against the wall they watched the groups of transgenic's spar.

"Hey that's the 09er right?" 510 asked his best friend pointing to a small dark haired female who had just got into a fighting stance on the mat

"Must be I've never seen her before" 494 replied as he watched the girl and 595 circle each other. They watched as she threw a punch which did not connect and receive a strong kick to her stomach and double over.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt, knowing how painful his kicks are I really feel sorry for her" 510 winced sympathetically. 494 did not answer but carried on watching the scene, there was something about this girl that he could not place his finger on. He watched as she slammed her head into 595's nose and laughed slightly, yep she was different alright; none of the other females at Manticore would have ever done that.

"Looks like she has quite a temper" 510 said

"I'm sure I can tame her down" 494 replied confidently

"Should've known" 510 replied walking away shaking his head and laughing.

**That evening**

Max lay on her bed reminiscing about her life outside Manticore. OC and Logan were the one's she missed the most probably because they were the only ones who knew about her being transgenic. She waited for the guard to pass by her door for their nightly inspection before jumping off, folding the bed and crouching on the floor to saw the bricks to create the hole that would aid in her escape.

Hearing footsteps near her door she quickly restored her bed and planted herself on it waiting for whoever was to enter her cell. The metal door opened loudly and a male X5 entered looking at her. Shocked speechless Max stared at the familiar stranger, uncertainly she asked

"Ben?"

* * *

**please review**


	2. condoms

**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything

**Chapter 2**

"What?" the male X5 asked genuinely confused. Shaking her head in a way to hide her disappointment from the realisation that he was not her brother Max finally spoke

"You look like someone I used to know"

"Well my designation's 494" he replied confidently

"His was 493. You must be twinned" she told him with a small voice.

Nodding his head 494 spoke "Your fellow traitor. Went psycho"

"What the hell do you know about it" Max snapped her eyes flashing

"I know that because of him I had to spend six months in psy-ops. They wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic. Looks like ten years in the world finally got to him."

"It was this place that got to him"

Shrugging his shoulder and rolling his eyes he walked slowly towards her removing his standard issue grey t-shirt and undoing the button on his pants. "Whatever, well let's get this over with, huh?"

"What are you doing?" Max asked cautiously taking a step back glaring daggers at his exposed muscled chest, squashing down her appreciation.

"We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner" he told her shortly

Max stared thunderstruck, too shocked to speak.

"We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant" 494 carried on through her moments of silence.

Finally finding her ability of speech Max screeched "That's sick" fuming she glared daggers at him "Get out of my cell"

"We've got our orders 452. Take off your clothes" he ordered

"I'm not doing this" she adamantly replied '_This is unbelievable, Manticore have seriously lost it'_

"It's your own fault. If you and your friends hadn't blown up the DNA database, they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting them into surrogates." He snapped irritated _'Who the fuck did this girl think she was?' _"Now take off your clothes we have our orders"

Swinging out her leg she kicks him in the stomach causing him to crash into her cell door_ 'What the fuck? Bitch' _he thought

"What the hell was that?" he asked incredulously

"The only kind of physical contact you and I are gonna have" Max retorted

"You know, this isn't exactly a plum assignment for me either. You spent half your life out there in filth and degradation. I could catch something." He snapped temper beginning to rise.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just as long as we understand each other." She told him sweetly.

"Fine whatever I'm not stressing over this" he said beginning to get a headache from her screeching, picking up his grey t-shirt he put it on and made his way to her bed. "Listen I have an hour to kill before I head back to the barracks. Why don't you wake me up at 0100?" he lies down on the bed and closes his eyes while Max stood rooted at the spot staring at him. Finally tired of standing she sat down in the corner sulking and praying of a quicker escape.

An hour later she got up from the floor and walked over to her bed where 494 lay. Leaning in close so she was near his ear she screamed "GET UP" and jumped back so if he retaliated she wasn't nearby for his attack.

Snapping his eyes open 494 stared at the girl as if she were crazy. "Don't ever do that again or I swear you will pay" he threatened as he swung his legs to the floor getting ready to stand.

Rolling her eyes and dismissing his threat Max smiled innocently at him "yeah yeah whatever, get out of my cell"

"You know tonight was disappointing 452 lets hope tomorrow night you behave and follow orders" he chided.

"My name's Max" she blurted out, not knowing why, but behind the Manticore façade he seemed trustworthy and a part of her trusted him like she had never trusted anyone else before.

"Whatever you say" 494 replied nonchalantly

"You should have a name too"

"I told you, my designations 494"

"Doesn't suit you, I'm gonna call you Alec"

"Alec?" 494 questioned

"As in smart Aleck?" she replied casually

Smirking he replied "I can live with that"

"Good because my second choice was Dick"

Laughing softly he walked to her door and called for a guard to open the cell door, before leaving he turned around and said "See you around Max"

**Morning at Roll call**

Max and Alec stood side by side in line with the rest of the transgenic's involved with the breeding program pending for Director Renfro's queries.

"Report" Renfro asks an X5 couple sharply

"Successful copulation with X5-392, ma'am" the male replied

"Excellent" Renfro nodded. Moving on the next couple "Report"

"Copulation was unsuccessful, ma'am" the female X5 answered

"Explain" Renfro inquired with a frown

"X5-698 failed to achieve minimum mission requirements, ma'am"

Sighing Renfro signalled for two guards to take X5-698 away and turned back to face the next couple which happened to be Max and Alec.

"Report"

Max not knowing what to say and not sure what to expect from Alec stayed quiet, after a few seconds in which neither had spoken Renfro narrowed her eyes beginning to look suspicious.

"Successful copulation between myself and X5-452, ma'am. Twice." Alec replied clearly.

Surprised Renfro turned to Max with a sadistic smile "Excellent 452. What would your boyfriend say?"

Not sure whether she was expected to reply or not Max chose to remain quiet and stared at a spot just above Renfro's shoulder.

Obviously satisfied with the reports she had received Renfro looked at them all, smiled and said "Make sure to go to the med bay and see the doctors for your physical checkups tomorrow." She informed them "Dismissed" she said over her shoulder as she made her way back to her office.

Alec walked away from Max thoughts going through his head. _'So she has a boyfriend, no wonder she didn't want to co-operate last night. Great now she has to go for a check up, not only will she be getting herself into punishment or psy-ops she'll be dragging me in with her'._ Alec thought resentfully.

Max walked back slowly her own thoughts going through her head. '_What the hell am I going to do now? How the hell do I pass a physical examination? Once they find out we haven't been copulating they'll throw both of us into psy-ops'_ she shuddered involuntarily just thinking of being put there. Guilt cursed through her _'He hasn't done anything, it's not fair for him to get punished when it's not his fault. There's no other way'_ she thought sadly.

Running up to catch up with Alec, she touched his arm. "Can we talk?" she asked him softly

"Now? I'm hungry Max I wanna grab some breakfast, I'll be in your cell later we can talk then" he whispered

"Alec please it's really important" Max begged

"Ok fine" he sighed "lead the way"

"Thanks" she smiled softly at him which he returned. Walking quickly they made their way to the library knowing that it would be completely empty not just because it was time for breakfast but because nobody spent their limited amount of free time in the library when they could be doing something more entertaining.

Turning to face her, Alec stared waiting to hear what was so important. After a few minutes when she still hadn't spoken he sighed "Max, what's going on, what's so important?" he asked curiously

"I was thinking about the physical examination" Max mumbled, staring at her hands.

"Oh" Alec said unsure what was expected of him.

"I was wondering… umm…I know you're friendly with the guards,… umm… if you could get some…. condoms from them." Max asked looking everywhere but at him.

"Max…" Alec started

"I can't get pregnant Alec, I won't allow it, I refuse to have a baby for Manticore to raise as their slave and for them to abuse the way they abused us. I've thought about it and this is for the best. We have sex, they do the physical on me and we all get off scot free." She rambled wringing her fingers continuously.

Alec stared at her, agreeably it was a good plan, and if they were to do a physical on her they would see she's had sex so they wouldn't be too suspicious. The only problem with that was he didn't want to sleep with her now knowing she had a boyfriend. He wasn't the type to sleep with another guy's girl, whether that guy was transgenic or ordinary and that's how it was going to stay.

"Do you have a boyfriend outside?" he asked casually

Her head snapped up "What the hell does that have anything to do with you" she snapped furious _'how dare he ask such a question' _

"It's not a hard question Max, yes or no, which one is it?"

"No" she replied avoiding his eyes _'I'm not lying me and Logan aren't like that'_

"Right" Alec replied sarcastically, moving to leave the library

"I'm not lying Alec, me and Logan were never like that, we're just friends" she cried moving in front of him to block his path.

"So what was that Renfro said"? he asked

"Renfro's after a friend of mine and she seems to think that we have a relationship because I refuse to tell her where he is" she told him staring into his eyes. Nodding his acceptance he smiled and said "Well let's go and grab something to eat".

But before he could move Max had stopped him with a hand on his forearm "So you'll get the condoms then?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah I'll get them"

* * *

**Plese review - **i'm sorry for the crap chapter but all this was relevant for this story (well i think so anyway..hehe) 


	3. Meaningless sex

**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything

**Chapter 3**

**Max's cell**

Max was pacing the small area her cell provided. She was nervous, very nervous. She has never had casual sex before all her sex experiences were all heat induced. But here she was in Manticore no less, awaiting for Alec to arrive with the contraception to prevent her from conceiving his child.

"Oh my god, what am I doing? Why am I doing this?" Max asked herself incessantly.

"Because you have to you idiot" she scolded herself "Now breathe" she told herself.

Taking deep breaths she sat down on the bed only to jump back up again when she heard footsteps near her door.

Alec entered her cell pretty much the same as last night, he had on a cocky grin because he knew how uncomfortable Max would be with their current situation.

"Did you get it?" she anxiously asked

"Of course I did" he replied arrogantly

"Well let's get this over with" she snapped crossing her arms in front of her chest to pull her standard issued grey t-shirt over her head, only to stop hesitantly, as the reality of what she was about to do hit her full force.

"Where's the rush, we have the whole night" he informed her oblivious to her inner turmoil, his smirk widening as she flushed a deeper red.

"Just shut up and take off your clothes" she mumbled irritated.

Unable to resist his teasing Alec grinned mischievously "No need to be rude Max, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask, I would have been happy to oblige"

Fuming Max glared at him, she knew he was just trying to lighten the palpable tension in the air but it wasn't working. "Do you wanna do this or not?"

Afraid that she would change her mind about sleeping with him, Alec shut his mouth and nodded his head. Sitting on the bed he leaned over to undo his shoes and remove his socks, standing upright he stripped of his grey t-shirt and turned to face Max.

"You alright?" he asked genuinely concerned as he watched her standing in the middle of the cell staring at the floor, not making any attempts to remove her clothing.

Looking up at him she was shocked at the sincerity she saw in his face, deciding it would be best if she told him the truth, she opened her mouth to speak but shut it after the words failed her.

"I've never done this before" she mumbled quietly that even he had trouble hearing with his sensitive transgenic hearing. Shocked beyond range Alec stared at her incredulously "You're a virgin?" he asked as if it was the stupidest thing in the world._ 'She can't be, what about heat'_ "How the hell did you manage through your heats?" he asked his voice mingled with suspicion and something else that sounded like respect.

He had seen how the X5 females changed when in heat and of course how the X5 males reacted to females in heat that he was thoroughly shocked that she hadn't given in to it.

Shaking her head "No, that's not what I meant, I'm not a virgin it's just I've never had sex casually before" she muttered obviously embarrassed at having such a talk with a guy she had just recently met who happened to be her late brother's twin.

Bringing her eyes back to his face she saw the puzzlement and knew she had to explain more. "The only times I've had sex was when I gave in to my heat, so I've never had casual sex before" she repeated.

Finally understanding at where she was going Alec smiled softly at her "It's alright Max, there's a first time for everything, and you just got the privilege of it being with me than someone who didn't know what he was doing". He told her his eyes shining with delight.

Against her better judgement Max's face cracked into a smile "ass" she told him squatting him on the shoulder. As fast as the smile had appeared it disappeared. Alec noticing the change enquired "Max?"

"I've never been with an X5 before"

"And you're afraid that I'll hurt you" Alec finished watching her closely. He saw the flicker in her eyes and knew he was right.

"I'm sorry I know you wouldn't hurt me deliberately it's just I know how I am when I'm in heat, I'm pretty much uncontrollable but you guys are stronger." She started "And there's the whole friendship thing we have going on I wouldn't want to ruin it, are you sure we should do this?" she finished lamely.

Alec stared at her "wow you worry a lot" he told her "Max if I get too rough for you tell me to stop and I'll stop ok" he waited until she nodded before carrying on " and for the friends thing ever heard of, 'friends with benefits' he asked flashing her a charming grin. "Don't worry so much" he soothed cupping her face with his hands "just relax" he encouraged.

Forcing herself to clear her mind and take deep breaths she nodded her head to indicate she was ready. Leaning down to capture her lips, he was surprised when she turned her head slightly so that his lips landed on the corner of her mouth instead, confused he pulled back to look at her quizzically "Max?"

"No kissing on the lips" she told him shortly once again avoiding his eyes _'At least then it won't seem so real and Logan would be the last person I kissed.'_ She thought _'Yeah right Max you just want to imagine Logan and you know that if you kiss him you'll know the difference and you might end up liking it, better yet you might end up liking him.' _Her conscience informed her. _'Whatever, so not gonna happen'_ she replied mentally shaking her head at her own thoughts.

Alec stared at her, his hands still cupping her face as he searched her face for an answerbut once again she avoided his eyes. Not wanting to pressure her to do something she did not want to do no matter how disappointed he was at not being able to kiss or taste her, he forced himself to sound neutral "Alright" he nodded.

At his words she visibly relaxed and let slip a small smile still avoiding his eyes. Alec leaned towards her again only this time he avoided her lips but planted small butterfly kisses on the side of her face all the way down to her neck. Sliding his tongue down her neck he was satisfied when he heard her sigh softly. Sliding one hand down her arm to wrap around her waist leaving behind goosebumps wherever he touched, Alec started sucking, nipping and kissing her neck earnestly eliciting moans of pleasure from Max. Sliding a hand into her grey t-shirt he stroked her side and moved further up so that his thumb could stroke the side of her breast. Finding her pulse point he kissed and flicked his tongue on the spot and was rewarded with her moaning and leaning into him for more.

Max's body heat rose, her skin felt like it was burning and it was all because of the way he was touching her, but somehow this excited her more. Wanting to feel skin on skin she pushed him away slightly ignoring the perplexed look he gave her, stripped of her t-shirt and pants, and kicked off her boots and socks and stood before him in her simple black bra and panties manticore provided, as if silently telling him to come and get her.

Alec felt himself harden, taking the few steps towards her, he grabbed her arm and led her to the bed. Laying her on the bed Alec stepped back to divest off his pants, watching her lie there her caramel skin tone standing out against the dull grey of the cell and bed sheets making her glisten, Alec groaned. It took all of his efforts of self control to stop himself from jumping on her and taking her there, but he didn't want that, he wanted to please her and take things slow for her sake.

Crawling up her body Alec planted small kisses on her stomach, her breasts, her neck and her face. Divesting off their underwear, Alec trailed his mouth to the juncture between her thighs wanting to please her but before he placed his mouth on her Alec felt Max pulling at his hair encouraging him to look up at her.

"Can we please not do this" she begged him quietly "Let's just do the deed" she told him not wanting to get too comfortable with him. Having sex with him she knew was compulsory if they were to fool Manticore and pass the physical examination but the teasing would only complicate and confuse things for her. She wanted to keep things strictly business _'I mean the only reason we are doing this is to keep ourselves from being thrown into psy-ops, I have Logan and once I escape I can do all the teasing I want with him'_ she encouraged herself.

Perplexed Alec just stared at the young woman under him uncertain on what to think. He had come to her cell yesterday on orders to have meaningless sex with her and she had refused but here she was lying beneath him and asking him to copulate with her without no feeling. He had thought things would be different with her, the fact that she was not like any of the other females at Manticore Alec had felt hope. Feeling the urge to laugh hysterically at his own thoughts he slammed down his Manticore face making sure that his hurt and disappointment were nowhere near visible. Slipping on the condom Alec buried himself in his breeding partner.

* * *

Please Review- To all of you who have reviewed i wanna thank u for showing your support i really do appreciate it. 


	4. They got it bad

**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything

**Chapter 4**

Max sat upright on her bed, naked under the lame excuse of a sheet that Manticore provided. Her cell was dark, cold and lonely. She had asked him to leave even though he was entitled to stay the night, but she couldn't face him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the guilt surged through her veins. She felt like she had just given in to her heat but at the same time she didn't. She had kept her eyes closed throughout most of the sex and had tried to imagine Logan but it didn't work. She had felt his eyes burning holes into her through his intense gaze urging her to look into them and had kept hers tightly shut, not wanting to see the look in them.

She had asked him to have sex with her and he had delivered that perfectly but she had failed, she had felt static the moment he entered her, she loved every thrust and stroke as he moved in her, she loved the feel of him in her but what she loved most was the feeling of completeness.

'_This shouldn't have happened, it wasn't supposed to be like this, I shouldn't be feeling anything, all it should've been was sex, meaningless sex with an X5 Manticore soldier, nothing more'_ she tried to encourage herself. Failing she lay on the bed still sobbing and the guilt, burning through her. _'Logan, how could I have done such a thing to Logan?_ Was the last thing she thought as finally exhausted from the sex and the tears, she fell into a deep slumber.

Alec lay on his back with his hands behind his head wanting to sleep but unable to as thoughts of Max and their sexual encounter invaded his mind. He had never experienced such a powerful attachment to someone he had just had sex with but with Max, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The sex was supposed to be meaningless but the moment he entered her, the word meaningless did not exist. The electricity that sparked between them was palpable and he loved it because he had finally connected with someone on a deeper level, sub-consciously.

He knew that she had felt the same way and that she had enjoyed herself due to the way she unconsciously clung to him silently egging him on, but when she realised what she was doing she would fight it. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions because the more she fought the clearer her emotions became. A smile lit up on his face as he remembered watching her as she writhed and moaned under him, craving for her release. But then the smile disappeared as he recalled her facial expression, guilt.

Frowning he thought of reasons of why she would feel guilty but did not come up with anything plausible _'except for having a boyfriend outside_' a voice in his head told him, but he pushed the thought away with a shake of his head because they had already cleared that up. Deciding to dwell more on that tomorrow he fell asleep dreaming of a smiling brown-eyed petite brunette.

**Med bay outside Dr's office**

That morning things were done differently for those involved with the breeding program. All the females except for those who were already pregnant were to report to the Doctor's office for their physical examination. Max stood outside the door in line with the other X5 females waiting for her turn, very aware but unsure why she was receiving such hateful and hostile looks from the other females.

"Stupid bitch" she heard someone murmur from behind

"I know what you mean" her companion agreed "She gets recaptured after ten years but instead of reindoctrination and punishment she gets partnered with 494, where the fuck's the fairness in that?" she snapped

"Tell me about it. You know I wouldn't really care if she was partnered with someone else but why 494" her friend practically whined.

"Oh my god, who're you telling, god he is hot!"

"Someone should really put her in her place, stupid 09er"

Max furious that they were talking about her, in front of her, and mostly because they were jealous that she had Alec snapped. Turning around to face her haters she challenged "Is that person gonna be you?" she snapped at the two blondes before her.

"Maybe" the shorter blonde sneered as she walked towards Max.

"Well if you feel so threatened by me then maybe you should do something about it instead of talking about it." Max retorted

"Maybe I will" the girl replied sending a kick and a punch towards Max who wasn't fast enough to block the kick but managed to block the punch. Retaliating Max threw a punch to the girl's nose drawing blood which infuriated the small blonde. Enraged the blonde abrasively attacked Max with a fury of kicks and punches knocking her to the ground. Max refusing to be the only one on the ground, kicked at the blonde's feet knocking her over, straddled her waist and resumed attacking her.

The Doctor chose that moment to come out and call for the next female when he saw the two girls fighting on the floor. Reaching for the alarm button on the inside of his door to call for the guards he rushed back out again and tried to get the girls attention without physically touching them, due to not wanting them to retaliate on him.

"What is this, stop this instant; you are both being imprudent this can easily cause miscarriages. Stand down soldiers" he yelled but was obviously ignored. The sound of running boots could be heard but the two females still carried on, the guards turned the corner and came to stand before the two fighting females.

"Stand down now" they yelled taking out their tasers. But was stopped by the Doctor, who stood in their way.

"I can't let you taser them, that will highly increase the risk of miscarriage" He informed them.

Both not wanting to be tasered with high voltage electricity stopped their fight and stood at attention. Both sporting bruises on their faces the only difference was that Max had a split lip and the blonde X5 had a broken nose.

"Go and get your examination and I don't want to hear anything like this happening again, do I make myself clear" the guard roared.

"Sir Yes Sir" they both replied robotically, walking into the Doctor's office.

After being released from her embarrassing physical examination she was sent off by the Doctor with everything being fine and to keep up the good work with 494. Making her way to breakfast she walked into the doors and spotted Alec at a table with 510. She didn't really want to talk with Alec, let alone sit with him, but since he and 510 were the only one's who didn't hate her so much she made her way over to them.

Alec watched her as she came over to sit next to him. Taking in the bruises on her face and her split lip he frowned "what happened?" he asked softly touching a bruise on her cheek. Leaning into his touch Max softly sighed temporarily forgetting that she was in the cafeteria at Manticore and that she wasn't supposed to be talking to her breeding partner.

510 watched the scene before him and couldn't help but unblinkingly stare. He had never seen 494 act the way he was acting before. Watching 452 lean into his touch and sigh softly his jaw dropped open and understanding drew on him _' ooh they have it bad'_ he thought with glee, a smile forming on his handsome face.

"Some stupid blonde bimbo wanted a fight because she was jealous that you were my breeding partner, she seems to think I'm too unworthy for you because I'm an 09er" Max mumbled not really paying attention to what she was saying.

As if Max speaking had broken the spell Alec dropped his hand and they both abruptly turned to finish their breakfast avoiding each other's gazes all to the amusement of 510 who had said nothing but had just stared _'They have it bad and don't even know it'_ he thought shaking his head sadly, and returning to his food.

Playing around with her food and eating the small amounts that her stomach could hold Max decided it was time to go.

"I'll see you guys later" she said to them, but before she could get up Alec had grabbed her arm and was whispering softly so that the other transgenic's around couldn't hear "We need to talk" he told her in the tone which indicated that it was serious and there was no escape.

Nodding her head Max pulled her arm free and simply said "Tonight" then got up and made her way out.

**That evening**

Max was in her cell sawing away at the bricks. She had been doing this for a few days now and had successfully managed to remove two bricks from the wall. She pokes her head through the hole where the bricks previously were and looks down to see if there was anything to aid her down. Noticing the pipe, she stands up puts the bricks on the bed as a decoy and covers them with her blanket. Lying back down on the floor she crawls out of the hole feet first and slides down the pipe. Reaching the bottom she jumps off and looks around, noticing that she was in the basement, she walks around looking for a window when she hears growling and stops frozen in her tracks. She notices a tall man with long hair and a doglike face rushing towards her.

Backing up in fear Max puts her hands in front of her "Easy, easy. Easy, Relax, big fella" she coaxed the doglike man.

"You relax, little fella" the man replied, shocking Max that her jaw dropped

"Wow you can talk" she nearly whispered

"Wow" the man replied offended.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I've just – I've never seen anyone that looks like you before. So what happened? They put too much canine DNA in your cocktail?"

Sniffing the air "Cat. Cat in your cocktail" he informed her

"Don't hold it against me" Max shrugged trying to make a joke.

"Your X5" the man stated

"Yeah you can call me Max" she extended her hand but the man just stared at her, taking his hand in hers she shakes it. "What's your name?" she asked not really expecting him to have one.

"Joshua" he replied. Nodding her head she starts to walk around looking for a window.

"It's too bad you don't have a room with a view. You know a window. I'm tryna find a way out of here" she informed him

Looking around Joshua glances through a hole in the wall then opens a panel underneath. Walking through the dimly lit basement they pass several cells with different nomalie's. They arrive in a room with large storage crates piled by the wall barring the window from view; Joshua removes some crates to reveal the stop of the barred window.

"Room with a view" Joshua annonces proudly

Smiling warmly at him Max climbs on the remaining crates and tugs as the bars "This is gonna take a while. Okay with you if I slap an exit sign on this?" she asked him.

"Uh- uh. No exit. X7's in the forest"

"How many?"

"One" He informs her

She looks into the forest and notices an armed X7 "Yup there he is, I think I can take him on"

"Uh uh" Joshua said shaking his long hair. "Lots of one"

"ohh I get it"

Max looks at the sky and notices the sun about to come up

"I gotta blaze the sun'll be up soon. Be back tomorrow, thanks for everything, Joshua" and with that she runs back to the pipe and back to her cell. Climbing back through the hole into her cell she notices Alec sitting cross-legged on her bunk with an angry look on his face "Forget we had a date?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

NOTE- btw the blonde bimbo comment i am not dissing on any1, so if any1 feels offended i'm sorry & if there's a few mistakes here and there i'm really sorry but its late and i'm fighting to stay awake so plz forgive me!


	5. Betrayal

**Jay- I'm sorry you feel that I have copied from a story on your favs if you could plz tell me which story (& author) it is that u feel I have copied from then I would be grateful I would love to take a look.As well as to my knowledge the only things I have 'copied' was the things that happened in 'Designate this'. Max missing everyone is in nearly every Manticore fic's that I've read it's just her character, and you get that feeling when you watch the episode too(well I do anyway)…This also goes to everyone else , if you feel I have copied from anyone I don't know what to say except that I'm truly sorry you feel that way! **

**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything

**Chapter 5**

"Max what are you doing?" Alec confronted anger and hurt seeping through his system. Anger because she wanted to escape and abandon them again and hurt because she was leaving him.

"What does it look like I'm doing Alec; I'm trying to find a way out of here."

"Why?" He asked throwing his arms up "why would you want to go out there, you have a roof over your head, plenty to eat which is more than what most people out there have." He said trying to reason with her.

Shaking her head "It's not the same" she told him "You think Manticore takes care of you out of the goodness of its heart, its using you"

"No-one's using me" he replied

"Of course it's using you. What's the use of this breeding program?" she questioned. "It sure as hell isn't for you to have mind blowing sex just for the sake of it; it's for you to create soldiers for them"

"I can't stay here Alec" she whispered "This place isn't for me" she said staring at anywhere but at him. After five minutes of silence where each were in their own thoughts, Max looked up at him staring into his eyes and softly said "Come with me".

The words had come out of her mouth before she could register them shocking both Alec and herself. _'I don't really mean it'_ she told herself _'I just need him off my back'._ She told herself, but she knew it was a lie. A big part of her meant it wholeheartedly while the remaining part screamed out Logan's name.

She held her breath and constantly moved her eyes from the floor to his eyes nervously awaiting his reply.

"Why do you wanna leave so badly?" he asked her quietly dodging her offer.

"Why the hell not?" she cried frustrated "I want my life back, I wanna go back to my friends, I wanna go back to Logan, heck I even wanna go back to work with my infuriating boss- anything is better than here" she wailed not noticing her slip.

Alec's head snapped up, at the same moment he felt his stomach drop. Logan. That's the second time she's said his name, recalling their conversation earlier that week Alec mentally scolded himself for ever believing her "_I'm not lying Alec, me and Logan were never like that, we're just friends" …'Yeah right'_ he snorted.

Mentally shaking his head and feeling like a fool for getting played Alec squared his shoulders, sucked up what was left of his pride and walked towards her cell door. Without looking at her "I'm sorry I can't, this is my life" with that said he stepped out of her cell and dejectedly walked away.

Making his way back to his cell lost in his own self pity Alec bumped into someone, looking up from where he was staring at he noticed it was one of the guards that he usually did business with, nodding his head to show his acknowledgement Alec went to side-step him but the guard stopped him.

"494, Director wants to see you" the guard informed him.

"Do you know what about?" he curiously asked.

"Not sure. But I heard it had something to do with the 09er"

"Alright, thanks" he replied. Turning back around he walked swiftly towards Renfro's office wondering why on earth she wanted to see him at such an ungodly hour. Reaching her door he repositioned his composure and stiffly knocked on her door waiting for permission to enter.

He heard Renfro's crisp "Enter" and opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind him.

"X5-494 reporting as requested Ma'am" he snapped at attention

"At ease 494" she said and watched as he relaxed his stance. "You're probably wondering why I requested to see you?" she asked watching his face for emotions but received none.

"It had crossed my mind Ma'am" Alec answered when he realised an answer was required of him.

"What we are about to discuss 494, is extremely confidential and you are ordered to not repeat this to anyone, is that understood?" Renfro questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Absolutely Ma'am" Alec replied, not liking where this was going.

Nodding her head as if accepting his words she carried on. "There is an underground cyber journalist known as eyes only, who has been giving us grief. We believe he was associated with X5-452 while she was on the outside, but now that he thinks that she's dead, he has been exposing Manticore's secrets to the public. I am sure that you can understand why it is crucial for him to be stopped." Renfro informed him crisply.

Tuning out of what Renfro was saying Alec remembered what Max had told him

"_Renfro's after a friend of mine and she seems to think that we have a relationship because I refuse to tell her where he is" _

'_I'm guessing this eyes only guy is Logan' _Alec thought bitterly

Tuning back in to Renfro he heard her say "We managed to get a blood sample and have created a genetically targeted retrovirus targeted specifically for his DNA. X5-452 is the carrier. Any intimate contact between himself and X5-452 activates the agent and he dies, rather painfully." She said with a sadistic smile shining on her face.

"In case you're wondering we injected X5-452 with the retrovirus during her physical examination, we told her it was to help with the conception."

Not knowing what to say or do Alec stared at a spot over Renfro's shoulder and remained quiet. _'Why is she telling me all this?'_ he thought _'What does she want me to do?'_

"We are very aware of X5-452 attempt of escape and your orders are to aid her without arising any suspicion on her behalf, then you follow her to this eyes only, let her infect him and bring them both back here. Any questions?"

"Why would X5-452 want to return here with eyes only Ma'am?" Alec asked

"Because we have the cure" Renfro replied smugly. "If she was to take him to a hospital, he would die most certainly because they would not know what was wrong with him, so if she wants her precious eyes only to live she has no other choice."

"Now do you understand your assignment?" Renfro asked impatiently

"Yes Ma'am" Alec replied tasting bile in his throat. _'Can my life suck any harder? not only am i beginning to have feelings for her I'm gonna have to betray her too!_ he thought mentally shaking his head and squashing down the image of Max moaning and screaming under him.

"Good. Dismissed" Renfro snapped.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW- i'm not very happy with this chapter but i think i needed it-& remember the more reviews i get the faster i write- hehe 


	6. Illusion

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything

**Chapter 6**

'_I did not mean that'_ Alec mentally chided himself as he made his way through the silent halls near his cell. _'It was just the heat of the moment, with what Renfro was telling me, I do not have feelings for Max, I'd have to be mentally unstable to have feelings for her'_ he rambled on trying desperately to convince himself that he did not harbour any feelings for his breeding partner.

Entering his cell he started pacing the small area _'How can I like her, she hasn't done anything for me, we hardly know each other, we haven't spoken on such a level'_ he constantly reiterated. Stopping in mid-stride he froze, "I know what it is" he spoke out loud a big smile lighting up on his handsome face.

"She fascinates me" he shrugged. "I've never met another X5 like her before and her disregard for orders and Manticore simply fascinates me, nothing more."

"I don't like her" he suddenly cried fighting the urge to stamp his foot "I can't like her" he added quietly. Shaking his head finally defeated Alec threw himself on his bunk. _'How can I have feelings for someone I just recently met? How can I have feelings for someone I hardly even know – yeah we've slept together but that's it! I don't know anything about her except she wants out- or maybe that's all it is – the sex- maybe that's all this is.' _Deciding it was time for him to sleep Alec turned so that he was lying on his stomach; he closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

Meanwhile a few cells away Max lay on her side wide awake on her bunk. There was something bugging her though she was not so sure on what it was, although the look on Alec's face and the way his body tensed was a start. Pulling her knees closer to her body Max truly wished for OC. She needed someone to talk to, someone who understood her and someone who could set her and her thoughts straight, and that someone was OC.

She just didn't understand how she felt, how Alec felt, it's like she didn't understand anything anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what Original Cindy would say to her in this unknown situation, but then not feeling anything she sighed and turned the other way.

"Oh well I'm out of here soon anyway_" _she whispered to herself smiling "Then I won't ever have to see him again".

'_If that's the case then why does that thought sadden you?' _A voice replied

'_What! Hell no…that doesn't…oh just shut up' _she scolded herself.

Hearing footsteps near her cell door Max sat up. A guard looks through the bars and opens her door.

"452, Director wants to see you" he informed her.

Hiding her confusion she stood up as thoughts invaded her mind. _'Did Alec tell Renfro?...No he wouldn't…would he?' _mentally shaking herself she made her way out of the cell and followed the guard to where Renfro was supposed to be. Stepping into the lab she stood at attention and relaxed her stance when she heard "At ease".

"State your designation" Renfro commanded coming to stand face-to-face with her.

"X5-452 Ma'am" Max replied automatically

Shaking her head Renfro smiled "You don't fool me. I know you're just playing along. Come-on I want to show you something"

She leads Max over to a wall and pushes a button. Doors slide apart to reveal a window. Through the glass Max sees a man strapped spread-eagle to a gurney. He is hooked up to lots of machines, his chest bears a large scar, and some sort of helmet covers most of his face and head, only his eyes are visible.

"Your brother, Zack." Renfro informed her with a sadistic smile shining on her face. "He's been so useful to us. His liver and kidneys went to an X5 wounded on a mission, his heart-of course, as you know went to you…I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye. He's being moved to another facility. We have some very interesting plans for him. One thing that is for certain though, is that you are the reason he is there." Renfro told her walking away, leaving Max to look through the window sadly at the fate of her big brother. The doors move to cover the window causing Max to turn around and face Renfro.

"Don't you see, 452? You're poison. You destroy everyone that you love." Renfro explained holding up pictures of her siblings. "Zack…your brother Ben….your sister Tinga…and him – Eyes only." She carried on lastly holding up a picture of eyes only with the legendary red and blue horizontal lines above and below the eyes.

"I know that you're hanging onto the idea that you're gonna see your boyfriend again, but that's not gonna happen. He thinks your dead, which is why he's causing so much trouble for us. So we're gonna find him…" she started but got cut off by Max

"You'll never find him" she replied smugly.

"And we're gonna kill him. You'll have nothing left. And then, 452, you will be mine." Renfro carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

Max snorted and turned so she wasn't facing Renfro letting her know exactly what she thought of her and her theory.

"You don't understand what's at stake here, 452. If Eyes only isn't stopped, there are gonna be news vans parked outside the perimeter. The committee is not going to allow the existence of this program to be exposed. It'll jeopardize it's other operations." Renfro snapped getting impatient of Max and her attitude.

"Guess I'm supposed to be curious and ask what that means" Max sarcastically replied

"It means that I lock down the cells and I burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside".

Rolling her eyes Max again snorted.

"Oh, you don't believe me? On paper, this place is a V.A hospital. Anybody comes looking, all they're gonna find is the remains of a tragic fire that killed all it's patients. It's called plausible deniability." Renfro stated

"It's called bluffing" Max said though deep down she knew there was nothing that Renfro wouldn't do.

"Look you need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me." She informed Max. Holding up a disk she carried on "This – this is what matters. I could start over anywhere. I just put all the data that we have accumulated into my briefcase, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye."

She steps closer and looks at Max in the eye. "You make me find Eyes only by myself he's a dead man. Help me …..there's a deal to be made. Think about it."

Before Max could reply the door opened and a man with two guards entered. The man looks at Renfro and nods his head. Turning back to Max "Ah, Time's up" she said with a smile.

Turning to face the guards "strap her down" she commanded.

The guards move towards her with their tasers and Max knows that it would be pointless to fight, however she does struggle and makes it a little bit harder for them. She feels rather than sees a doctor inject her with a sedative and realises that she is fighting a losing battle as her body stops following her orders. She is then strapped down and a doctor inserts a hard plastic tube in her mouth. She tries to move but after it has no effect she gives up.

"You're going to help me whether you want to or not" was the last thing she heard before the laser was trained into her eye and all she could feel was blinding pain causing her to pass out.

Switching off the laser Renfro looked at the doctor and the guards. "Give her a high dosage of the sedative and then take her to her cell. We need to give her the illusion that she has betrayed Eyes only by telling us his whereabouts, therefore leading us to him.

'_Once again 452, I win and you will be mine'_ Renfro thought smiling evilly at her plan.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Help

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything

**Chapter 7**

Waking up groggily, Max's eyes swept her surroundings, realising she was in her cell she shut her eyes and tried to recall her last activity. Her breathing increased as she recalled the blinding pain from the laser and Renfro's words. _'I'm so gonna kill that evil bitch'_ Max vowed silently. Sweeping the cell again she noticed that her light was on _'huh? It's late? How long have I been out?'_ she asked herself confused.

Hearing footsteps nearing her cell she slowly sat up and tried desperately to ignore the headache and the dizziness willing to overtake her. The door slid back to show a concerned Alec walking into her cell.

Finishing his dinner Alec bid goodnight to 510 and made his way to his cell wanting to rest and clear his mind. He was concerned, he hadn't seen Max all day and he was beginning to worry.

'_I thought you didn't care?'_ an annoying voice mocked.

'_I don't' _Alec replied nonchalantly.

'_Yeah right'_ scoffed the voice '_Tell that to someone who doesn't know you and isn't in your head'_

'_Shut up' _was Alec's only reply.

Before he got to his cell he was once again stopped by the same guard as last night "494"

"Yeah" Alec replied cautiously

"Director wants to see you" the guard replied with a smirk

"Again?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow. _'What the hell did she want now'?_

"I'm beginning to think she likes you 494" The guard told him smiling. If this were a different transgenic the guard would never have dreamed of talking to them like this but 494 was well known and he was the friendly type so he was comfortable talking to him this way.

"Yeah right" Alec scoffed "she doesn't like anyone"

"That's true" the guard replied "See you around 494" the guard said before walking off.

Turning around with a sigh, Alec made his way to Renfro's office and once again knocked on her door. Walking in after hearing her "Enter" he stood at attention in front of the evil woman.

"At ease 494" Renfro told him without glancing his way from what she was reading. Relaxing his stance Alec stood and waited while she seemed absorbed into her folder. After a few minutes she finally looked up with a pleased expression on her face and finally spoke to him.

"Well 494, everything has been set. I shall expect 452 to attempt her escape tonight or at the very latest tomorrow night. As I am sure you are already aware that I expect you to aid her in her escape and expect your full co-operation. Am I right?" she asked him raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Undoubtedly Ma'am" was his automatic reply

"Good. Dismissed"

Automatically saluting Alec turned around and silently made his way out of the office and towards Max's cell all thoughts of rest gone from his mind instead replaced with concern. _'What did they do to her? What did she mean everything's set? I hope she's alright'_ he silently prayed lengthening his strides.

Stepping into her cell he saw her sitting on her bunk looking very tired, sweaty and confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, the words flying out before he could hold them. He stood before her looking down at her with sincerity. _'It's just for show, gotta keep up pretenses.'_ He told himself.

Max looked up at him deciding on what to tell him. She was so lost, she didn't know what they did to her and she was so confused. Seeing the concern and the sincerity on his face she decided that she could trust him. _'I mean we've both been lying to Manticore and Renfro these past few weeks so he's proven that I can trust him'_. So she shook her head to indicate no that she was not alright, being too tired to speak with her dry mouth.

"Guess they finally got it out of you, huh?" Alec asked carrying on with his façade. His words awoke something in Max because she sharply turned towards him and stared at him for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I heard they were sending an X5 to take out some reporter friend of yours." He told her sympathetically.

"I didn't tell them anything" Max replied with a small voice

"Are you sure? They must've used loads of things on you. You can't be positive"

"I gotta get out of here now" was her only reply. Standing up on shaky legs she anchored the bed and bent down to remove the bricks. Alec leaned on her bunk and watched her.

"You're in no shape to be tangling with those X7's. If you're lucky, you'll make it to yard and they'll take you alive." He informed her something tugging at his heart. '_Please don't go'_ he silently begged.

"Then help me" Max suggested. A part of her wanted to leave and go to Logan and keep him from harms way but another part of her wondered about Alec. If she escaped would she ever see him again? Pushing those thoughts from her mind she concentrated on getting to Logan.

"Look Max, as I said you're in no position to be tangling with those X7's with or without my help. You're not thinking straight, what if this is a trick, you know Renfro, get some rest and then I'll help you tomorrow." Alec suggested

"I can't wait until tomorrow what if it's too late by then. I need to go now"

"Max …I don't think this is a good idea" Alec tried

"I don't care" she practically yelled "I don't have a choice" she told him waiting for his reply but when she got none she decided to ask him again.

"Alec will you hep me?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Stay with you

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything

**Chapter 8**

"Alec will you help me?" Max practically begged him, whether she liked it or not she needed him.

"I told you. I'm not looking for trouble." Alec finally replied.

"This is your chance to finally get me out of your life for good." Max tried thinking that it was probably what he wanted. _'Maybe with me gone he won't be at risk of being thrown into Psy-ops when I fail to become pregnant.' _

"I guess if you escape, I'll get a new breeding partner." Alec pretended to marvel.

"Now we're talking" Max replied not wanting to think of him with someone else. Succeeding in removing the bricks from the wall she slid out feet first and slid down the pole with Alec following. Reaching the basement she walked around calling Joshua's name.

"Who's Joshua?" Alec asked jealousy burning through his system. _'She has someone else?'_ he thought bitterly.

"A friend" Max replied shortly. Before Alec could reply they heard growling and saw a huge silhouette of a very tall man. Grabbing hold of Max's arm and pushing her behind him as if blocking her from view, Alec turned to face the man.

"Jesus…" Alec trailed off as the man stepped into the light. Taking a few steps back and dragging Max with him Alec stared at the tall half man half dog transgenic. He knew the nomalies existed but it had been years since he had seen one and this up-close. Max stared at Alec smiling slightly, it was obvious that he was scared of Joshua but he still wanted to protect her, most guys wouldn't even care and would only care about saving themselves.

From behind Alec she spoke "Alec this is Joshua. Joshua this is Alec" she introduced.

"Another X5" Joshua replied innocently sniffing the air. "Cat, cat in his cocktail too. Same as you little fella" Joshua said to Max smiling happily.

"Yep big fella." She replied. "Listen Joshua, remember what I told you?" she asked and smiled when he nodded his head eagerly. "Alright, good. Well Alec here is going to help ok. I need to go tonight." She informed him.

"Little fella leaving so soon?" Joshua said sadly his head drooping. Max moved from behind Alec and made her way to Joshua and hugged his chest and mid-section. "I know Joshua I'm really sorry. But I really have to go tonight." She told him in a small voice.

"Ok. Joshua understands" Joshua whimpered.

Alec watched the scene before him with interest. It was obvious that Max and this Joshua had some sort of connection and that they obviously cared about each other very much. He felt his stomach clench with jealousy, she cared so much about so many things but him and it hurt. He just wanted her to care for him and if she somehow did to show it. Detaching herself from Joshua's arms she turned to Alec and jerked her head to indicate him to follow her. Walking through the tunnel with both men following her she led them to the small window and the bars she had been working on. Handing a tool to Alec she climbed on the crates and started sawing at the bars, sighing Alec followed.

After ten minutes they were still sawing but with no improvement and Alec was getting frustrated. Alec sharply turned his head towards Joshua when he heard him howling softly.

"Kinda makes you wonder what else is down here. I mean seriously, did you get a look at the thing?" Alec asked Max

"He's not a thing. His name's Joshua." Max snapped. "Just because he looks different, it doesn't make him any less than you" she said quietly.

Before Alec could reply Joshua interrupted "X7's in the forest. Pretty … pretty whack." He rambled.

"Yeah, yeah, sasquatch. Hey, why don't you make yourself useful, and, uh … quit mumbling and come over here and help us out with these bars?" Alec suggested finally speaking to him.

"Okay" Joshua replied shocking Max who looked up from her sawing to see him walk towards them. Gesturing for them to get off the crates and stepped aside as they both jumped off. He went to the window, gripped the bars and pulled them right off effortlessly, shocking both Max and Alec. Growling he hands the bars to Alec who gulped looking very uncomfortable.

"Alright. Joshua you go out first, Alec you follow him and Alert the X7's. Make sure you cause a diversion or something and I'll jump the fence." Max instructed.

"Everybody knows what to do?" she asked to double check. When they both nodded she smiled and said "Alright, let's go".

Joshua climbed out of the window and ran; Alec smiled softly at Max and had one arm and leg out of the window when Max grabbed his other arm pulling him back in.

"Hey…Max…what are you doing?" Alec protested waiting for her reply which never came, instead what did come was Max grabbing his head and pulling it towards her and kissing him.

Max kissed him like her life depended on it, her feelings for him had deepened the more time she spent with him only she had no way of showing it to him but through this kiss. Both hands on his face as if to show her desperate need for him Max ravished his mouth.

For a few seconds Alec stood stunned, then with one hand he cradled the back of her head and kissed her back with the same need.

When the kiss ended they stared into each other's eyes, Max's thumb touched and caressed his lips as he kissed her thumb.

"I'm sorry" Max told him quietly "If I didn't have to go I would stay with you" she told him finally admitting the truth.

Alec smiled sadly "If you didn't have to go I would stay with you too."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. What's happening?

**A/N :** **I know it's been what a month since I last updated and I just wanted to apologize for making you all wait so long for life has been hectic for me. I just recently moved out and getting settled in and getting everything working took me a while. So again I'm really sorry but hopefully you won't all hate me so much that none of you review I think I'll probably cry if that happened.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!.**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything

**Chapter 9**

Releasing his hold on her Alec turned and ran out the window, trying desperately to put some distance between them.

'_Hopefully with some distance between us I won't feel so bad about what I have to do' _Alec thought to himself as he ran through the fields.

"Who the hell am I kidding?" he suddenly asked himself abruptly. "Nothing would stop me from feeling as bad as I do right now" he bitterly snapped to no-one in particular. Pushing his thoughts away he noticed Joshua before him, blurring quickly he tackled him to the floor and waited for the X7's to arrive.

Hidden behind the bushes Max watched as Alec tackled Joshua and then took down the X7's. Turning around she blurred towards the fence knocking down an X7 as she went. At the fence she noticed an X7 guard, not wanting to face him in hand to hand combat, she jumped the fence. Surprised to hear growling, Max turned and watched as Joshua flung the X7 guard a few feet away.

"You blaze" Joshua told her holding on to the fence with a sad look on his face. Nodding her head she accepted his goodbye, turned and ran towards Logan, her future.

Once back inside Alec changed out of his fatigues and into green combat trousers, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He grabbed a gun from the armoury and made his way to Renfro's office.

"Enter" was the crisp command he received. He stepped into the room and automatically saluted. Impatiently Renfro opened a draw and pulled out a small compact monitor with a flashing red light.

"This should make things easier for you 494. Do not fail. Bring them both back here" she instructed rudely.

"Understood?" she sarcastically asked.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Dismissed"

He took the compact monitor and slipped out of her room. Once outside he looked at the monitor and noticed it as a tracking device.

'_They must've put a tracker on her. Hell I'm not complaining makes my job easier' _Alec reasoned.

Signing out of the building he made his way through the woods and onto the main road. Stealing a car he made his way through the streets of Seattle.

**Logan's penthouse**

Max stealthily crept into Logan's penthouse and made her way to his study area. As she had expected he was in front of his computers. Silently she stood there and just watched him, the man she had loved and was still in love with, _'but then where does that put Alec?'_ she asked herself, not really knowing the answer. She pushed the unwanted question away and continued her perusal of the love of her life. She noticed that his hair was longer and darker than Alec's and that he had some kind of beard going on while Alec was always clean-shaven. She shook her head at her thoughts and tried to push away Alec's face as it appeared in her mind's eye.

The beep on his computer brought her back to earth and she suddenly found herself uncomfortable. She looked around and considered leaving but then she remembered why she had ran all the way. Manticore.

Logan grunted as _'satellite link failed'_ appeared on his screen. He had finally found Manticore's whereabouts and he was about to expose them when the link failed. As he attempted to reconnect he found his thoughts wandering to Max. in an odd way he somehow saw this as avenging her death. Finding and exposing Manticore was imperative to him because of everything that place had done to Max.

He looked sadly at his study as if expecting her to just walk in unannounced and talk to him. Shaking his head he pushed the depressing thoughts from his mind and made to get up from his chair to go into the kitchen as the satellite reconnected. In between standing up and remaining seated he froze. There before him stood Max. his eyes widened as he stared unblinkingly as the woman of his dreams. They stood like that for a few minutes both silently staring at each other when Logan finally spoke.

"Max?" he hesitantly asked as he slowly walked towards her. When he stood a few inches away Max finally spoke.

"We gotta get you out of here." She told him grabbing onto his arm. "They're coming to get you."

It seemed as if Logan wasn't listening to her because he softly cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes he silently leaned in and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back with the same hunger, loving the feel of finally being in his arms again. _'This is right, this is how it should be'_ she thought happily.

Breaking apart she grabbed his hand softly tugging him towards her "We gotta go. They're coming to get you" she told him desperately tugging on his arm.

"Who? What's going on? How did you-" Logan asked beginning to feel dizzy. But Max cut him off

"I'll explain later. Come on we really need to get out of here"

"No, I can't leave I have to finish my broadcast." Logan tried to explain. Through the dizziness and his blurred vision he pointed towards where his computers were.

"Forget it. It's not important" Max informed him. The moment the words came out of her mouth Logan collapsed onto the floor. It was so unexpected that he fell before Max could catch him and he landed on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Max asked him fear overriding her.

Gasping and shaking on the floor "I don't know" Logan managed.

"Logan" Max cried desperately clutching on to him. "What's happening?"

"You killed him. That's what's happening?".

TBC

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Who betrayed who?

**A/N - Alright this is kinda long because i felt bad for not updating any of my other stories, but i'm having so much trouble with them its really hard. So anyhoo i hope you enjoy this chap and don't forget to review.!**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own anything

**Chapter 10**

"You killed him that's what's happening" Alec's cold and detached voice interrupted. "Nice job, 452. Mission accomplished."

Max stared at him, hurt and confused. There stood Alec pointing a gun at _her_. Alec, the Alec she had just kissed a few hours ago, and the Alec she had trusted. Feeling tears of humiliation and sorrow she clung to Logan as she fought the urge to cry.

"Yeah, I'd stop touching him if I were you. You're just gonna make it worse." He advised almost sympathetically. He had arrived there just a few minutes after her. He'd stood and watched as she observed the man who was working away on his computer completely unaware that other people were in his house. Alec moved in ready to tell her about the virus before they touched but then he froze. Rage took over him as he watched _his_ Max return the guy's kiss with the same need she had showed him._' Whoa, calm it boy, she ain't yours'_ he reminded himself before he went to attack Eyes only. With a heavy heart he pushed his emotions away and made his presence known.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, anger taking over her other emotions.

"A genetically targeted retrovirus. You're the carrier." He replied his voice devoid from emotion.

Shocked Max quickly backs away from Logan._ 'Oh my god, no, Logan'_.

"Any intimate contact between you activates the agent." He informed her. Then suddenly he chuckled humourlessly "Now, you didn't kiss him or anything, did you?"

"You son of a bitch" Max screeched lunging for him but stopped when he raised his gun.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Just following orders. Okay, now Renfro said if you want him to live, you gotta bring him back to Manticore and turn yourself in."

"There's a cure?" Max asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. She'll give him the antigen if he tells her what he knows and who he's been working with" Alec informed her with the gun still trained on her.

"Why should I believe her?"

He looked at Logan, quivering and breathing heavily on the floor, then turned back to face Max with a raised eyebrow "what choice do you have?"

Max stared at him with the most loathing look she could muster then turned to look at Logan. Seeing him all helpless and weak made her want to cry but she pushed all emotions away and turned to face Alec with her Manticore mask firmly in place.

"Alright. Help him into his wheelchair" she ordered Alec without really looking at him. It hurt too much, she had trusted him and he had betrayed her.

Leaving him she grabs Logan's wheelchair from his bedroom and walks back into the study just as Alec was about to lift Logan up from the floor. Without looking at him Max pushed the wheelchair into Alec causing him to stumble and throw her a death glare. He disposed a very ill looking Logan into his wheelchair and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a convoy." Before anyone could answer him the computer beeped with a message appearing on the monitor. Momentarily distracted Alec stared at the monitor and the message _'Satellite link established. Press enter to transmit'_. Max chose that moment to attack him, for no particular reason. She just wanted to hurt him physically the way he had hurt her emotionally. She threw a few punches at him which he managed to block and kicked the gun out of his hand where it skidded to a stop near Logan.

Logan picked up the gun and aimed it at Alec, who just rolled his eyes and silently scolded himself for not hitting her. _'It's not like she has any problem hitting you_'. He reminded himself.

"Fine. Fine, but when he's dead, can I go home?" Alec asked dismayed.

"It's not gonna be there" Max informed him as she walked towards the computer.

"What're you doing?" he suspiciously asked.

"Ending this thing once and for all." She answered him as she hit the enter key and Logan's pre-recorded Eyes Only message started broadcasting.

'_Don't not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin.'_

"You idiot" Alec yelled as he rushed towards the computer and pressed a few keys trying to dismantle the signal and stop the broadcast.

'_Your location has been revealed.'_

"Bitch. Do you have any idea what've just done" he seethed hitting in more keys. _'Just a few more'_ he encouraged himself. Distracted he didn't see the metal waste paper bin swinging towards him with full X5 force.

Max watched as he slumped to the floor, quickly she grabbed some rope, flipped him over onto his stomach, tied his hands up, flipped him over onto his back and dragged him towards the wall before Logan.

"Watch him, I'll be back" she told him quietly as she took in his appearance. The red welts on his face and his harsh breathing clutched her heart. Shaking her head she ran out of the penthouse.

At Manticore

Renfro paced the security room while the computer technicians worked away.

'_What's taking so god damn long'_ she furiously thought as she continued with her pacing

"Um Ma'am" a technician nervously called out, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she barked

"I think you should see this" he said pointing to his screen where Eyes Only had just appeared. While she strode towards the technician pulled out his head-phones and increased the volume so that they could all hear.

'_Don't not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin._

'_Your location has been revealed.'_

Renfro watched in horror " Oh god" she gasped _'This cannot be happening'._

A cell phone rang and the technician answered. The person on the other line spoke even before the technician could say hello. He passed the phone to Renfro and confirmed her suspicions when he said "It's them".

_Your secret is out. And now Manticore will be held accountable for its crime. Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest of…._

Sighing she took the phone and answered "Renfro." She listened as the other person on the line spoke and gave some orders and replied with an "Understood" she hangs up the phone and turns to the technicians.

"Lock down the barracks. We're cauterizing the site."

At Logan's Penthouse

Groaning Alec finally opened his eyes to find himself staring at the end of a barrel of a gun. He notices that his wrists are tied behind his back and silently curses Max. He looks at Logan and notices that the man has become weaker and realises that it would be best to be patient since he wasn't going to last long anyway. He watches as Logan's arm falters once, and then raises the gun again, but then he passes out and drops the gun. Alec calmly unties himself, stands up shakes his head and leaves.

Manticore

Max arrived at the top of the hill outside of Manticore just as parts of the building explode into flames. _'Shit Renfro meant it' _she thought panicking. She blurs down and enters a building that was still intact. She runs down the hallways and stops when she hears voices of little kids yelling and banging on the walls and doors. She tried to open the doors, but they were all locked. She notices a control room at the end on the hallway and blurs towards it. She breaks into the control room and types something on the computers and flips a switch causing the hall doors to open and soldiers of different ages spill into the hallway and run through smoke and flame.

In the main control room an alarm goes off.

"We've got a security breech. Someone's unlocking the cell doors." The technician informed Renfro. He presses a few keys and the monitors show Max in the control room typing on the computers.

"Well, override the system. Lock down those doors." Renfro instructed.

"Can't" the technician replied shaking his head "Control conduits must be burned out.

They're in the yard, heading for the fence."

"Well, stop them" she commanded "No one gets past the perimeters" she screeched as two guards leave the room "Bring me 452 – alive"

Outside

Alec reached the top of the hill outside Manticore to see it burning. "Fuck" he swore. He looked around and noticed transgenic's running out of the compound and running towards the fence. He hears machine guns going off and looks up to where he catches sight of the guards shooting the transgenic's. Without another thought he took out his gun and aimed it at the two guards foreheads before they even knew what hit them. He looked around for more guards but when he saw none he entered the building to see if anyone needed his help.

In her office Renfro is throwing things into her briefcase as fast as she could. A guard enters "Ma'am, we need to evacuate."

"Where's 452?" she asked

"Now Ma'am" the guard tried again.

"I'm not leaving without her." Renfro answered still with her back towards the guard.

Max walks into the office, kicks the guard unconscious and grabs Renfro by the neck.

"What a coincidence, cause I'm not leaving without you." She sneered pulling Renfro towards the labs.

"Where's the antigen?" Max asked as she looked around the lab, there were shelves everywhere which contained lots of vials and beakers.

"I don't know" Renfro feinted "We've got to get out of here now 452"

As a reply Max slammed Renfro into the wall, turns her around to face her and screams

"My names Max! Now where is it?"

"Okay, okay" Renfro finally agreed. Renfro walks towards the shelves and takes a yellow coloured vial off the shelf and Max grabs it. A guard enters and attempts to shoot Max.

"No!" Renfro screamed, she dived and took the bullet. Max shoves the table into the guards gut. He realizes who he's shot, his eyes widen and he runs away. Max turns to look at Renfro but she's dead. Max turns and runs out of the building and runs up the hill. At the top she stops and watches Manticore burn and smiles.

"Satisfied?"

A voice from behind her asked. She twirled around to find Alec staring at her. He just stood there staring at her with soot on his face and hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, apart of her not even wanting to talk to him.

"You're free now. You've got your antigen. You can go back to work with you're infuriating boss. You can go back to Logan. You have your strange little life back" he told her

"Me and Logan are none of your business…" she started rudely

"You made it my business" he shouted causing her to jump "You made it my business the moment you slept with me, the moment I asked if you had a boyfriend outside and you told me no, _'we're not like that Alec'_"he mimicked.

"You betrayed me" she shouted back

"Cut the crap Max. _You _betrayed me. What was all that in the basement _'If I didn't have to go I'd stay with you'_ if anyone betrayed and lied to anyone it was you." he yelled pointing an accusing finger at her, he was so hurt and angry that he just wanted to kill her.

"Shut up" she yelled, arguing with him hurt and she didn't want to feel anymore pain because she knew half the things he said were true.

"Logan could've died tonight all because you didn't tell me. Don't think I'm ever getting over that"

"I was following orders" Alec hissed.

"Just do me a favour Alec. Go away. I can't even look at you right now."

"Right" Alec replied nodding his head. "Well, have a nice life Max" he said sourly, then turned his back on her and walked away not once looking back.

Max watched him go and felt a feeling of loss overcome her. Pushing the feelings away she turned and ran to the man she needed to love.

* * *

TBC

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Work to do

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything_**

**_A/N : Thank you all for waiting so patiently._**

**Chapter 11**

With the antigen safely in the pocket of her camouflaged pants, Max paced back and forth in the small space of the elevator and forced herself to breathe. She was almost there, just a few more seconds and she'd be with Logan. Hopefully his condition hadn't gotten worse.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, and nodded encouragingly. Yes, Logan was going to make it. He was a fighter. He wouldn't leave her, especially now.

She was back, and they could make this thing between them work. They can finally be together. No more games.

Max paused mid-step. Who was she kidding? Life as she knew it with Logan was officially over. There was no way for them to be together. She was a disease; an incurable disease.

Her chest tightened as tears burned behind her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Manticore was finally gone, she had done it, she had finally done it. She had burnt it to the ground. Manticore couldn't hurt them anymore, it was over, and she was finally free.

Yet, she felt trapped.

Her chest tightened more and she gasped, the tears she had fought to control slipped and slowly rolled down her cheeks. Max dropped to her knees on the shiny elevator floor and let her head hang, breathing in through her nose and breathing out through her mouth. Once. Twice; until a pattern had formed.

She lifted her head and leaned back, wiping away the tears with her warm hands. There was no time for tears; time was not on her side.

The elevator jerked to a stop and she shot to her feet. The doors opened and she briskly walked out, pushed the doors to Logan's penthouse open and stepped in, closing the door quietly behind her.

Her long strides got her to the living room in no time and she froze. A slim, tall woman with short blonde hair was leaning over Logan's unconscious body. She was breathing heavily as if she had just done some heavy lifting. Max watched as the woman slowly removed his skewed glasses from his sweaty face, the deep red welts on his pale skin more noticeable than before. Her eyes slid to his chest, rising slowly and deflating with each laboured breath. He was dying.

A sob choked out from her tightly compressed lips and tears once again filled her eyes, blurring her perfect vision. She blinked a few times to clear them. The woman jerked up at the sound and twisted around to face Max, and her eyes widened.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered, the tone of her voice hesitant yet slightly cold.

"No" Max stepped further into the living room and stopped in front of the couch, her hand gripping the arm. She wanted to touch him, to feel him. "How is he?"

"Not good." The woman finally replied. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but I called his Doctor. He should be here soon"

Max pulled out the antigen from her pocket, scrutinizing the clear liquid. "Do you know where his first aid kit is?"

From the corner of her eye she saw the woman nod, then walk away towards the bathroom. A few seconds later, Max heard a cupboard door slam, and footsteps making their way back.

"I'm Asha" The woman said, thrusting the small red first-aid box at her.

"Thanks" Max took the kit from Asha, dropped to the floor and flipped it open. She pulled out a syringe, removed the outer packaging and plunged the thin long needle into the clear antigen, sucking it from the small vial and into the syringe. When the vial was empty she dropped it onto the floor, held up the syringe vertically, and tapped it lightly while softly pushing down the plunger, forcing out all the air bubbles. She stood up and turned to Asha and held the syringe out to her.

"I can't touch him. It'll just make it worse."

Asha stared at her outstretched hand and then stared at the needle. Her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is it?"

"The cure"

"For what?"

"The virus. Look he doesn't have much time left. Please." she pushed the syringe out again and Asha grabbed it, looked at it apprehensively, and then sighed defeatedly. She bent down, kneeling on the floor beside Logan and grabbed a piece of wool, injected the antigen into his arm, pulled out the needle and pressed the wool onto his arm. Still kneeling beside him, her free hand pushed back his long hair from his wet forehead.

"What now?"

Max silently moved to the side of the room until her back hit the large window. What now? If only she knew. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Asha lovingly stroke Logan's hair. Maybe Logan had moved on? No that wasn't right; Logan wouldn't have kissed her if he had moved on. Unless it was an 'I'm-glad-you're-alive' kiss, not an 'I love you and I missed you' kiss. Max's chin quivered and a vice-like grip crushed her heart, her stomach clenching, and the intensity of the pain once again blurred her vision. Mortified, she turned her back on them and let her forehead rest on the cool window as the tears fell.

There she stood questioning Logan's love for her when she was the one who had cheated. She had lain with another man, an X5. Max bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut as the tears increased. Piercing guilt wound its way through her very being, guilt for herself, guilt for Logan, and guilt for Alec.

Her breath hitched at his name, the tears subsiding. Alec.

How it suited him. The self-confidence and recklessness floated around him, like an invisible shield. Her very own 'Smart Alec'.

A small watery smile slowly made its way to her lips. He sure was something.

"Max!"

Max spun around, quickly swiping at her face at the dried tears. Logan's eyes were open; he blinked a few times, smiled at Asha and then turned his head to face her. Max took a step forward then forced herself back.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there" he croaked, his mouth dry.

He tried to sit up and Asha rushed to help him, one of her hands on his shoulder the other on his elbow. She checked his eyes and handed him his glasses smiling.

"Thanks Asha"

Her smile widened "Anytime" She pulled back and looked at Max. "I'll leave you two alone" she smiled then walked towards the kitchen, her footsteps and Logan's breathing the only sounds in the spacious penthouse.

"Come closer"

Max looked at him, the red welts were almost gone though beads of sweat still lingered on his forehead. He was recovering. The corner of her mouth lifted in a little, almost smile.

"Better not risk it. We don't know how easy it is for me to re-infect you, and...that was the last of the antigen."

"We're gonna find a way to beat this"

"Yeah" she nodded, not really believing it. Manticore knew what it was doing, heck it had made her. "But you should concentrate on getting better. I gotta go." She took a few tentative steps, slowly making her way out.

"You know, things are different now. Back when you first got out, it was just the twelve of you. Now there's a lot more" Logan called out and she froze, Alec and Joshua came to mind alongside the feeling of loss. Her pursuit of leaving Manticore and returning to Logan had caused her to lose them, and now Logan too.

How ironic.

"They'll lay low" she hoped they would.

"You don't want it getting around that you and yours are out in the world. People tend to get scared of things that are different. Keep your head down."

A flicker of irritation ran through her but she squashed it down. She had lived in the corrupted world for a decade; she knew how the world worked. If homosexuals, who were human, were feared – then there was no hope for her kind.

"I always do."

* * *

Alec stood on the building opposite Eyes only aka Logan's penthouse, watching. His features and the outline of his body swallowed in the dark shadows. He flipped his leather collar up, hunched his shoulders and stuffed his fists into the pockets of his dark khakis. Even with his body temperature three degrees higher than the average human, he was freezing. His enhanced vision zoomed into Logan's window and he watched Max leaning against it, while a slim blonde woman paced.

Regret curled around him. He knew firsthand what it felt like to lose someone you loved, heck; he still had nightmares of Rachel's death – no matter how hard Manticore had tried to torture it out of him. Some things were just unforgettable. And he didn't want Max to face the same thing.

He knew whatever happened to Logan was not his fault - because quite frankly it wasn't. It was his job. He did what he had to do; Survival of the fittest.

But – a part of him ached.

Not for Logan – even if the guy stuck his nose in government business, he didn't deserve to die like that – but for Max. He knew no matter what she did to him, he would still care.

And that was his weakness. His flaw – according to Manticore. The one thing that was one day sure to get him killed.

The woman jerked to stand over Logan, and slowly helped him sit upwards. He had survived, this time.

They didn't belong together – humans and transgenics just didn't mix, one night stands didn't count because you'd probably never see them again, but relationships were a big no– he'd tried and look where that had ended up, Rachel six-foot-under and a one-way ticket to psy-ops and reindoctrination for him. Maybe Max will finally see the truth- well the quicker the better. Laughter bubbled out of him, though there was no amusement. _Yeah right._

He rolled his shoulders, trying to release some tension as he thought about what to do next. Manticore had betrayed them. It had tried to literally burn them alive and when they had escaped, shot at them like dogs. They were alone for the first time of their lives, children, anomalies, and the X-series. None of them knew what to do- but survive.

Manticore may of been the worst place imaginable, but it was home, it was the only place they knew, and it was the only place where they were somewhat accepted. They were too different for the outside world. Nothing good was going to come out of being out here, things were just going to get ugly. They weren't free. They were going to have to fight to survive, again.

**The End**

_Reviews are very welcome ;)_

_The sequel to this is - **Secrets: Against his kind.**_


	12. Moving on

**A/N**

I'm sorry for this little note but this is just to inform you that this story will carry on in its sequel

**Secrets: Against his kind.** You can find iton my profile page (It won't let me add the url)

The reason for this is because i was stuck on where to take this, and since i had a new idea i thought i'd combine the two.

I hope ya'll check it out ;) if not thank you for reading so far.


End file.
